Lord Voldemort and Book 7
by LoonyLuna15
Summary: What happens after Voldemort reads Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Who is Voldemort's new shrink? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, or Chocolate Frogs. Or anything, for that matter.**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so it's a big deal for me. I would really appreciate your comments/reviews. Positive OR negative. Thanks!**

Voldemort's snake-like eyes were scorching red as he finished his copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He put his book down in horror. How could she do that to him? How could Rowling kill him off like that while that Potter boy was rewarded with an "all was well" ending? She had absolutely no right to do that! Well, she did, seeing as it was her book and everything, but...HOW COULD SHE?!

He was furious, more furious that he had ever been. The problem was that he couldn't do anything about it. Rowling had warned him before signing the contract that there would be things in the book that he may not like, and he had laughed. He had laughed and said that he didn't care about what she wrote. He said that as long as she gave him his lifetime's supply of Chocolate Frogs, he didn't care about anything. He loved that stuff. Very few people knew about that, of course. An evil villain is not supposed to like something called "Chocolate Frogs"! He was supposed to keep up with his "evil" image, so keeping that as a secret was necessary.

A spider crawled in front of him. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shrieked, flicking his wand. Another spider crawled across the room. Once again, Voldemort killed that one with the killing curse. He was venting his anger out on anything he could reach. He couldn't control himself. Something came slithering into the room.

Just as Voldemort was about to cast the curse again, it hissed, "Stop! It's me."

Voldemort lowered his hands, trembling. When he realized what the thing was, he quivered. He had just about killed his cherished snake, Nagini.

"Sorry." He replied in Parseltongue. "I...I didn't realize it was you." He tried to keep his voice cool, but Nagini sensed that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, "You know you can tell me."

Voldemort ignored her, something that he had never done before. He knew what would make him feel better – some Chocolate Frogs. He walked across a dim lit hallway to his secret storage room where he kept his precious boxes of Chocolate Frogs. After eating about a dozen pieces, Voldemort didn't feel any better. The only new feeling he gained was being full. He stepped out of the room when he met Nagini again.

She said, "I think it's time."

"Time?" Voldemort asked uncertainly.

"Yes, time for you to meet your new psychologist."

"A shrink?! Who told you I need a shrink? I don't need a shrink!" Voldemort replied hurriedly.

"Oh yes you do! You need to learn how to control your anger, my lord!"

"Ok fine. Who is he?" Voldemort asked with a sneer.

"Oh don't look at me like that! If you don't like him, you won't be able to kill him. He's not like anyone else you've had." Nagini replied.

Voldemort was curious now. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said.

Voldemort followed his snake as she slithered across the house. It was a very vast, dark mansion with narrow hallways and large, empty rooms. After minutes of following his snake, Voldemort finally reached the room she had been leading him to. Voldemort looked around the room. He was confused, as the room was completely empty with nothing in it. Nothing that is, except for a painting on the wall, a painting of a broken-nosed, silver-haired Hogwarts headmaster. Voldemort's eyed widened with fear.

"Hello, Tom." The man spoke. He was the person that Voldemort envied, resented, and – something that he would never admit to anyone – feared. It was _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_.

"You?!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Yes, me. Nagini informed me that you were upset. Something about Joanne Rowling's new book, I believe?" Dumbledore replied.

"How could she inform you?" Voldemort asked accusingly, "You don't even speak Parseltongue!"

"Well, let's just say that I got help from someone. Someone people are considering a hero at the moment."

"Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

"Yes Tom, Potter. I can see that you clearly despise him now even more than before, if that's possible." Dumbledore said.

"First of all, don't call me Tom, that filthy muggle name. Second, of course I despise him! Rowling turned him into a hero while she made me the evil villain!" Voldemort cried out.

"You can blame yourself for that matter, TOM. You can't deny that the first six books were all based on facts. They were all about things that you really did. When Jo found out that her cousin was a witch, she wanted to learn all about the magical world. Of course, she heard about you. She wanted to tell everyone about your story. How could you not want people to think of you as the villain while you were on a quest to kill Harry just to fulfill a prophecy?" Dumbledore debated.

"But I gave up on killing Potter! I'm not the bad guy anymore like people think! I changed. I truly regret everything I had done! Rowling didn't think that it would be a compelling ending for her book to have the villain cross over to the good side, so she just had to write all that bad stuff about me!" Voldemort said furiously.

"But you agreed, Tom. Didn't you? For Chocolate Frogs, eh?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Voldemort's pale face turned scarlet. They had agreed to keep that a secret between them. "Rowling!" He muttered.

"No Tom, Jo didn't tell me.

"Then how...?"

"I just know, Tom. I know things that other people don't. I wasn't chosen as headmaster for nothing, was I?" He said with a smile. Voldemort wasn't amused. "Just let it go, Tom. That's what you get for trying to kill an innocent boy just because of a prophecy made by Trelawney. Maybe people will stop hating you now, reading about you getting killed and finally seeing the ending they wanted since book one."

Voldemort sarcastically said, "Yeah, right! They'll just hate me more! If I see that Rowling woman..."

Dumbledore interrupted him and said, "Just let it go, Tom. Let it go."

**Stupid ending, I know. So, other than that stupid ending, did you like it? Please review! **


End file.
